Quarantine
by charmed4eva112
Summary: Because we all know Chase was too happy in this episode, especially after his grandmother just died... how I would have liked it to go. C/Z fluff


Quarantine

**Quarantine **

**Summary: Because we all know Chase was too happy in this episode…. Z/C fluff.**

**So basically, this is my own alternate ending, or scene, to the episode Quarantine where the gang fake their deaths in front of Chase. He was too happy especially after his grandmother just died, like a week ago. Even a little remorse just for this episode would have been great. So enjoy! Also, I changed some of their positions on the floor, cause I'm cool like that, and to throw in some subtle hints of other pairings, but this will turn out C/Z frienship, and slight C/Z romance.**

Visions swarmed through his mind as he saw each of his friends, on the floor. Some eyes were open, others closed. The boy felt his breath catch as he stayed, frozen on the spot. Tears began swarming around his eyes as he looked at his now dead friends, motionless and lifeless. All of this was because of Quinn's freaky germ. The bushy haired boy's eyes traveled around the room to the group. His eyes landed on Michael first. He was leaning against a wall, his eyes open and his arm draped down, coincidentally on Lola's shoulder. He wore no smile as he remained lifeless. He couldn't believe his best guy friend was dead. Just like that. He didn't even say goodbye. Just like he never said goodbye to his grandmother. His grandmother, his grandmother's image shot into his mind so quickly as so suddenly, He was mentally unprepared. He lost his grandmother last week, on their birthdays, and he was acting happy?! What kind of person was he?

Chase Matthews forced himself to shake off his thoughts as he looked down to Lola. Her eyes were closed, a faint smile playing on her lips, but she remained lifeless as well, her hands on the ground, one hand touching Michael's shoe. Her hair was out like an open fan on the floor. She looked so innocent, as if she didn't know the unfortunate even that was placed upon her, just like his grandmother didn't know she was going to die. More images of his grandmother flashed through Chase's mind at warp speed, memories consuming him.

Chase turned his head toward Logan this time, forcing his grandmother out of his mind. Logan was lying on the floor beside the couch. His eyes were closed, and looked…innocent, actually. His hands were draped out, one of them lightly touching Quinn's hand, who lay beside him. Logan's head was tilted to the side, looking toward where Michael and Lola were. He looked kind of pale, and Chase wondered if that's how his grandmother looked when she died. Chase couldn't believe he wasn't there when his grandmother died. A memory of his grandmother singing A Million Raindrops to him when he was seven flashed through his mind. She had a wonderful singing voice. Chase really missed her. Chase forced back tears as he looked at Quinn, who was near to Logan, her head tilted to the side, her eyes closed and her glasses slightly dangling off her face. She wasn't that far from Logan, their hands touching lightly. She seemed very peaceful even dead. It was her fault everyone was dead. She had to make a stupid contagious germ. But then again, it wasn't really her fault. She didn't know this would happen. Just like his grandma didn't. Chase's vision swarmed, replacing the real world with a memory of his grandmother and him on his 13th birthday, and on her 78th birthday.

Finally, Chase turned toward the bed and tears sprung to his eyes once more. There laid his best friend, the girl he loved dearly, the person closest to him at PCA, the person he told everything to, the innocent Zoey Brookes. Her eyes were open, half her body dangling off the bed. A deep pang in his chest tightened, and it felt like Chase couldn't breathe. The same feeling he felt when he found out his grandmother passed away.

_Flashback_

_Chase's cell rang, interrupting him from his friends. He got it out. "Hold on you guys," he said, smiling as he walked outside the lounge and answered it. He was feeling majorly happy today, because it was his birthday and everyone was celebrating with him._

"_Hello?" he asked cheerfully._

"_Hey Chase, happy birthday," his dad's voice came out from the other end, sounding really sad. Chase felt a slight tightening in his chest. He had a bad feeling about something._

"_What's wrong?" Chase asked his father cautiously. He was kind of afraid to ask. He didn't want bad news on his birthday, but it looked like he would get some. _

"_Listen buddy, I have some bad news. It's about your grandmother," Mr. Matthews started. And suddenly, Chase knew. Deep down, he knew what happened, and his happiness crashed down all over, disappearing as quickly as ever. He could barely make out his father's words, but they flowed through his ears as fast as a train whizzing past. "Your grandmother passed away." Hearing those words made him feel weak inside. Chase felt like his whole heart break in two. Everything around him melted away into nothingness. Chase felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart felt like it stopped. He didn't' register his father still talking, as tears immediately sprang to his eyes. His hands were slightly shaking, and it took all his strength to hold onto the phone._

"_Buddy, I know you want to come home for the funeral, but I don't think you should. You have school and all, and I think it's best if you didn't see your grandmother in her state," Mr. Matthews continued gently. _

"_What" Chase asked, his voice cracking. His father kept talking but Chase felt frozen to the spot. Finally, Chase couldn't handle talking to his father anymore, he needed some alone time. He made a lame excuse to hang up and shut off his phone. He leaned against the wall, frozen as a tear slipped down his cheek. He wiped it away as he felt numb all over, as if his body was kind of, but not really registering what just happened. A minute later, he heard footsteps and Michael approached him._

"_Hey, Chase, you ok?" he asked his friend. Chase looked at Michael and saw the concerned face already up. He shook his head._

"_No. My grandmother, she died," he whispered. Michael's face turned to shock._

"_What?" he asked. Chase nodded. He finally leaned off the wall._

"_I need to be alone," he whispered as he turned and ran from Michael, attempting to run from his problems, wishing none of this was happening, wishing this was all a dream._

"Zoey," he whimpered softly as his feet unfroze and he walked up to her, kneeling down to look into her dead eyes. Suddenly, she jumped up, scaring him as everyone else did the same. Surprised, he jumped back, hitting the bean bag chair and landing on the floor, his heart suddenly racing. He watched the others laugh heartily, but remained on the ground. He actually thought they were dead. They scared him so much. How could they play such a mean joke on me barely a week after someone close to me passed away, Chase thought as tears build up behind his eyes.

"That was not funny," Chase said softly, his voice cracking as his tears were on the verge of falling. The others were still laughing. Zoey's laughter died down when she saw Chase's look, and the other's laughs died down as well.

"Hey Chase, it was just a joke, right?" Michael asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Dude, you all right?" Logan asked. Chase wanted to let the tears fall, but they wouldn't. Chase shook his head as Zoey and the others realized what impact their joke had on Chase.

"Oh my god, we're sorry Chase," Lola said quietly. Quinn nodded sadly. Zoey made a move toward Chase but he stood up.

"Can I leave?" he asked brokenly. The others paused before Quinn nodded.

"Yeah," she said. With that, Chase was out the door before anyone else could say a word. The others looked at each other concerned. Finally, Zoey moved toward the door.

"I'll go talk to him," she said before leaving the room. Michael looked around.

"Do you think Chase will be all right? We did play a pretty mean joke, and especially after his grandmother died," Michael said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot about his grandmother's death. I would feel awful if I thought my friends were dead," Quinn said sadly as well.

"I have no clue, but Zoey will comfort Chase," Lola said. Logan nodded.

"Yeah, Chase loves Zoey, and Zoey loves Chase. They'll work through this, and he'll forgive us," Logan said. The others nodded as they waited for the two to come back.

All Chase could see was his grandmother. She was in front of him, in his mind, at her house, everywhere. Memories, thoughts and pictures flashed through his mind. Chase raced past all the students, all the teachers, and raced toward the one place he felt most safe at, the fountain. That's where he was when Zoey first comforted him. Thinking of Zoey made him run faster, letting the tears finally fall from his face. How could she play such a mean joke? She knew his grandmother just died, and he was super close to her. Granted, Chase was trying to forget, by not talking about it, but still. He felt the wet drops run down his face as he reached the fountain. Once there, he sat on the side and kept crying. He could remember when his grandmother sang to him when he was sad. Now, she was gone, and he would never hear her soft raspy voice singing his favourite song in the world.

Chase was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't hear footsteps sound near him and he didn't see Zoey until she was sitting right beside him, her hand wrapped around his shoulder. Chase started crying a little bit more as he put his head on Zoey's shoulder, not even caring if it was daylight and people were watching. For several long minutes, neither spoke, nor moved. Chase sobbed quietly on Zoey as her hand remained on his shoulder, her other hand gently placed on his knee. Finally, Chase's tears died down as he realized where they were… and what time it was. He hastily snapped his head up, wiping his tears away as he looked at Zoey sheepishly. "Sorry for the tears," he said feebly, gesturing to her wet top. She looked down, then up, smiling slightly.

"No, I'm sorry Chase. I shouldn't have joked around with you about that, especially so soon after your grandmother died. I guess I forgot, because you were acting so normal," Zoey said. Chase shook his head.

"I should have acted more sad, but I was trying to act as normal as possible, to avoid thinking about her death. I guess I avoided her death as much as possible, because I didn't want it to be true," Chase said. Zoey nodded.

"Denial's the first step of grief," she said soothingly. Chase stood up, hands clenched.

"I just don't want it to be true! I don't want her to be dead! I want her alive!" Chase yelled angrily; tear starting to spill once more. Zoey placed her hand on his shoulder and he calmed down, sitting down again. He looked down.

"I'd do anything to bring her back," he spoke quietly. Zoey rubbed his back.

"I know Chase, but you know you can't bring her back, no matter how much you want to," Zoey told him gently. Chase nodded. He finally looked up and met her eyes.

"I guess," he said softly. Zoey noticed he didn't look or sound like himself. She pitied him.

"Listen, Chase, you don't have to forget about her, you don't, but you have to try to move on. She'd want you to," Zoey said softly. Chase sighed as he thought about what Zoey said. She was right.

"You're right. My grandmother would want me to move on and not to mope, but also I will never forget about her," Chase said softly. Zoey smiled. "There we go. You're a good guy Chase Matthews, your grandmother would have been proud of you," Zoey said.

Chase smiled at Zoey. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stood up. "Shall we go back to the dorm?" she asked. Astonished, and a slight tingly feeling where Zoey kissed him, he nodded and stood up. The two linked arms and headed back to the dorm, their friendship stronger than ever, and everlasting.

**So did you guys like my ending to Quarantine? I know, I'm in a writing mood today. So review, and this will probably be my last update today.**


End file.
